All Is Fair When Love Is At War
by Kyootie-Dreamer
Summary: Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields loved each other deeply ... NOT. They completely found each other annoying in their normal teenage life but during their heroic life, love blooms. Will their normal life ever have the romance like the heroic life? r/r


~*!*~All Is Fair When Love Is At War~*!*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.  
  
"God I am going to be so late. Ms. Haruna is going explode." Serena exclaimed as she ran along the streets of Tokyo in a hurry.  
  
"God, what time is it?" She asked her self and looked at her cute bunny watch. "8:30? I'm 30 minutes late!"  
  
She sped up but suddenly bumped into someone and fell on the floor, landing on her butt.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Serena apologized and starred up and saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes. It was a guy that looked 18, 3 years older than her. He had coal black hair and a nicely shaped body. It was Darien.  
  
"Actually I'm NOT sorry." Serena said.  
  
"You look like a High School girl but why are you still wandering through the streets at 8:30. Shouldn't you be at school like all good girls?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm just running late. Give me a break Darien."  
  
"Whatever you say Meatball head."  
  
"I have a name you know and it's Serena. REMEMBER IT!"  
  
Serena walked off in anger.  
  
"How dare that guy call me a Meatball head. He is a total loser but then again he is kind of cute. BUT HE'S STILL A JERK. Why couldn't he be as nice as Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Serena entered her school and hurriedly entered her classroom, greeted with an angry scream.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino. Do you have any good reason for being this late?" Ms. Haruna shouted.  
  
"Uh, slept in?" Serena said in a small whisper hoping the teacher wouldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
"That is it, I've had enough of you Serena. You're getting detention at lunch."  
  
The class snickered at Serena as she dragged herself to her desk, next to her best friend Molly.  
  
"You've done it this time Serena." She said, "You've been late everyday of this term."  
  
"It's not my fault that we have to go to school at 8, why couldn't they just change the time into 9 like they do for the yr 12's here."  
  
"Even if they did Serena, you would still be late." Molly teased.  
  
During Recess Serena ran to the cafeteria and bumped into at least three people along the way.  
  
"Oof, not again!" Serena shouted as she bumped into yet another person and stumbled back.  
  
"Not you again Meatball head!"  
  
"Darien, what are you doing in this school?" Serena asked.  
  
"It had better VCE results so I needed to be educated here but if I knew earlier that you would be here I would of never came."  
  
"GREAT!" Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Well catch you later Meatball head."  
  
"Catch you never Jerk!"  
  
Molly caught up to Serena a minute later.  
  
"Serena, you know that guy?" She asked  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"The one you were shouting at."  
  
"Oh him, he's a jerk. Yeah I know him, why?"  
  
Molly placed her hands, criss-crossed infront of her heart. "Every girl in this school is in love with him. He's so gorgeous."  
  
"Pfft, Yeah Right. If he's gorgeous, den I'm the Princess of the Moon." (A/N Serena hasn't found out that she is Serenity yet.)  
  
"Serena, don't be so -" A beam of black stopped Molly from finishing her sentence. The beam aimed at everyone in the room and as soon as they got hit, they fall on the ground and their energy flies towards the centre of the beam.  
  
"Meatball head, don't let the beam hit you." Darien shouted from the other end of the hall.  
  
"I KNOW, I'M NOT DUMB." Serena shouted back and jumped out of the nearby window just before the beam hit her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to meet my death if I don't transform into Sailor Moon before I land. MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and landed on the ground safely. She them jumped back through the window she jumped out off.  
  
"Negaverse Creep show yourself!" Sailor Moon shouted as her fellow scouts ran towards her.  
  
"Ahahaha. No matter where we go, the Sailor Stooges follow." A voice echoed through the hallways and Zoicite appeared.  
  
Darien looked at Sailor Moon and thought, "Serena jumps out of the window, Sailor Moon jumps in. Do we have a connection here?"  
  
"You nega-scum is going down. MARS FIRE CELESTRIAL IGNITE!" Sailor Mars (Raye) aimed a fire bolt at Zoicite.  
  
Zoicite laughed and flower petals surrounded her. In a second or so, she had vanished.  
  
"We'll get her next time." Sailor Jupitor (Lita) said and the scouts started to walk off.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Darien stopped the scouts.  
  
"What do you want?" Sailor Moon asked  
  
"Sailor Moon, where's Serena?"  
  
"She's okay? On the ground safe and sound now move out of our way."  
  
The scouts walked around a deserted corner and transformed back into their orginal form.  
  
"Darien can be caring when it comes to bad situations." Serena thought and peeked around the corner and saw Darien was gone.  
  
"BUT NO MATTER WHAT, HE'S A JERK!"  
  
dat's all folks. Plz review. Also pplz, sorry about the not your everyday girl story. I just couldn't be stuffed finished it. **dodges a few cricket balls.** I know I know, I'M SORRY! Well REVIEW PLZ. 


End file.
